1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique of acquiring a keyword related to a user's interest.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2011-247694, filed Nov. 11, 2011, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
In the past, techniques of recommending another product or another moving image to a user based on a product or a moving image selected by the user have been proposed. For example, JP 2011-096255 A discloses a technique of recommending to the user using collaborative filtering. The collaborative filtering has been used in various fields as a technique of recommending to the user. For example, in book purchase sites, based on a book accessed by the user, another book accessed by another person who has accessed the same book is recommended using collaborative filtering.
However, in the above-mentioned technique, a recommendation is performed under the assumption that the user who has accessed a certain book will also have an interest in another book accessed by another user who accessed the same book. However, actually, users have various preferences, and thus a recommendation made based on a browsing habit of another user is not necessarily in tune with the user's preference. For this reason, it is difficult for the technique according to the related art to improve the accuracy of recommendation, and an enormous amount of access logs are necessary to increase the accuracy. In addition, as a fundamental problem, it is difficult to acquire a keyword related to the user's interest. In other words, when it becomes possible to acquire a keyword related to the user's interest, it is possible to estimate a product, a moving image, or the like suitable for the user's interest.